By Her Order
by Tourmaline Moon
Summary: Ciela feels confident in her life, until her fiancé starts to bother her, Scotland Yard loses cases, and her Butler acts strangely different. Let's not add the new appearance of a young Alois Trancy, and another demon butler. CIela and Sebastian now take on the next challenge of her title as the Queens Guard Dog. But what will Sebastian do when his mistress is threatened...
1. Chapter 1

Ciela/Sebastian

Ciela slid into her seat. 'Great, more paperwork...' She thought. Sebastian had given her the usual Earl Grey tea, which always made her grin. Earl Grey, like her previous father. An Earl wit Grey hair. She sipped at the beverage as she read a note from Sir Randal of the Scotland Yard. Snow fell softly outside her manor window. 'Snow...is quite pure looking isn't it?' She thought.

"Tis pure because it hasn't yet been tainted by the evil in this world." Sebastian said, stepping into the room.

"Sebastian?!" Ciela jumped.

"Oujosan, you have a guest." He smirked.

"How did you read my thoughts?"

"I am a Demon, am I not?" He opened the door. "Your guest awaits, Your Highness." He bowed at the last part.

"Bloody Fool." Ciela mumbled past him.

Stepping down The corridor, she heard the familiar laughter of a young man. 'Andrew' she thought.

"Yes, it's your fiancé, Milady." Sebastian said from behind her.

"Sebastian!" She warned.

"My apologies Milady." He bowed slightly. Even when bowing he was so much taller than Ciela. She felt flustered, so she straightened her vest and flipped her short black and blue tainted hair.

One her right eye was Sebastian's mark. An intricate pentagram that showed a brilliant blueish purple. But Sebastian had decided to be kind, and gave her the ability to wash out the mark with a blue glow so that if anyone saw her eye, they saw the color difference, not the mark. Ciela felt weird that Sebastian had done this but it did make her life easier. Still, Ciela often forgot to hide the mark so she kept her hair over her face at all times.

"Does the lady wish to change her attire before meeting her betrothed?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, taking in the sight of her dressed in men's clothing. At 17 she still wore men's clothes, which had shirts that fit her torso in a fairly tempting way, even to Sebastian.

"Oh shut up." She said, eyes closed.

Opening her eyes, the blue irises flashed with hatred, making them look like a clear ocean being taken over by an oil spill.

"Let's go." She led the way to the room were Andrew and Finnian were speaking. The little boy gardener giggled like the innocent child he was.

"Oh, The Lady is here." He stood straight as though at attention.

"Finny,"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You may go now, Finny."

He eased up a bit, his face going a bit sad. "Ok, ma'am." Ciela watched him scurry from the room.

"Hello, Lady Ciela." Andrew smiled.

"Andrew, welcome." She offered a sad smile. Sitting across from him, Sebastian brought in tea and scones.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Should there be a reason to see my beloved?" He blushed.

"Andrew, I have much business to attend to and you know that, I'm sorry but.."

"Will you come with me outside?" Andrew yelled.

"Huh? Um, we'll, only for a bit" Ciela stammered. She was never taken aback but Andrew was never so outgoing.

"Wonderful!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door.

Ciela wondered what had gotten into him. Once outside, they looked out at the snow, as it swirled gently to the ground. Ciela watched, then heard Andrew giggle. She turned to see him with snowflakes in his hair. She smiled. "Such a fool." She smiled.

"So why did you drag me out in the cold?" She asked.

"Oh, are you cold?" He asked, dropping the snow he collected. "Here.." He moved to her.

"No I'm.." She stopped as he put his arms around her and pulled her to his side. She looked down, feeling uncomfortable. Andrew looked to the snow.

"Ciela, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"About...us." He turned to her. "We, well, we have never really shown true feelings for one another."

"Andrew I..."

"If we are to marry, me into your name, then why do we act like nothing?"

"Andrew.."

"Ciela, may I kiss you?"

"W-what!?" She pulled from his arms and turned to him.

"Kiss you. To see our relationship. Like, if there is a spark?"

"Um, I don't know. I mean I..."

Andrew grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, smashing his lips onto hers.

Ciela struggled. She didn't feel a spark, not even enjoyment. She felt annoyed for some reason.

Andrew pulled back and smiled at her. She kept her face straight.

"That was nice." He said.

'Nice, my a**' she thought. "Ya..." She sadly smiled. "It's cold, let's go in." She turned and went in through the door.

Sebastian frowned as Ciela and Andrew huddled out in the cold. Ciela looked uncomfortable, so Sebastian wanted to dismiss Andrew.

'No' he thought 'if I kill him Ciela will hate me' but the thought of her punishing him did make him smile darkly. He watched as Ciela struggled to talk, then Andrew kissed her. Sebastian's eyes glowed flam red in pure anger and hatred. He was surprised when she didn't react more heartless, instead she simply walked back in. He felt such protectiveness over Ciela that he couldn't stand Andrew or any man who came near her.

He stepped from the window as Ciela came in from the hall.

"Milady?"

"Sebastian, please make sure Andrew goes back to his home safely." She had her arms crossed, her face in a sneer.

"Yes Milady."

She frowned and headed to her room.

"Milady?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"You still have a full hour before you have to retire. Do you wish for anything else?"

"I'll retire early now. No need for you to come to my room. Good night."

As she left Sebastian thought of how she never showed feelings. She was straight. But she was so easily broken, now wasn't she? He smiled, thinking of how he could easily climb into bed with her. She would be so flustered and confused she would forget how to order him. Chuckling, Sebastian left to finish chores and escort Sir Andrew out.

Ciela flopped into her bed. She had not bothered with a real nightgown but wore one of the shirts Sebastian wore. It was long enough to reach just above her knee. She had kept the sleeves down and rubbed at her eye with her left hand, which was covered completely with the white linen sleeve.

'So tired' she laid on her back and looked at the ceiling. Only then did she realize something.

'Sebastian was by the window. Andrew and I had been practically

Next to that window!' She scoffed out loud. "Oh, how annoying! That stupid demon!" She turned to her door.

"Fine then, I should punish him for being so terrible." She unbuttoned the shirt so it was two buttons below the V that came from her breasts. Making sure she looked innocently sexy, she lay on her bed and screamed.

"Milady, what happened?" Sebastian said, rushing in with a stand of candles. He stopped and swallowed at the sight of her. She had lifted one leg up to bend her knee and was partially sitting up. She allowed her hair to hang in her face, and the shirt she wore was his.

"Sebastian, I had a nightmare." She said coolly, like she was trying to regain composure.

"Milady." He sighed. He came to the bed and set the candle stand down on the side table. She turned her torso to him, making sure to move her body incidentally intoxicatingly.

"Sebastian, did you watch Andrew and Me?"

"Why, Milady?"

"I want to know.."

"Of course not."

"Don't lie!" She grabbed his tie and pulled his face towards her own. "You were spying, you bloody demon!" She narrowed her now black eyes. "That is not the appropriate thing to so as the Phantomhive Butler! From now on you must tell me the truth!" She let go of his tie, but he didn't lean back. He stayed where he was. "And why were you watching? Should the on goings of a human be boring to you?"

He leaned closer to her. She didn't expect this. She leaned away from him.

"Humans are naturally interesting but after a few hundred years it does bore. But when you watch the on goings of the perfect soul, you watch every second..." He fingered A strand of her hair "...until it is yours."

Ciela slapped away his hand. "We'll, stop it. Only watch and come to me at MY call. Now go away, you damn butler." She laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, your highness." The sight of her made him feel desire, but he refrained.

The next day, Ciela ordered Sebastian like crazy. She worked him for a week. Always ordering him about, even for something as useless as picking up something she dropped by her foot.

'She is either turning into a brat or is punishing me' Sebastian thought. 'Spoiled brat, doesn't even know about her knew case.'

Ciela sat at her table, her bed to her right. She felt a little better, after ordering Sebastian around for a while she felt the frustration leave little by little. But it was still there. She sighed. Still wearing men's clothing, she had the illusion of sophistication and mystery wrapped in a delectable aura. She leaned on her hand gently as it was bent at the wrist.

Sebastian entered the room, his attire perfect as usual. The black tailcoat hung on his limber cat like body perfectly and the slacks showed no wrinkle or stain. The tie round his neck was silky black and his crisp collar bent over it.

"You tea, Milady."

"Sebastian!" She called. He came to her desk, setting the tea down. "Yes?"

" Please re-paint the stair hallway and put up a new chandelier, red just isn't my color."

Sebastian clenched his fists. "Milady as your butler and tutor I must teach you lessons. Today we shall have a manner lesson." He came round her desk and grabbed her wrist.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Lesson one, never overwork your servants." He pulled her to the bed and threw her down. She laid there on her back. "Especially when they are a demon." He flashed his red eyes.

"S-Sebastian what the hell!?"

He still stood beside the bed, threatening her to get up.

"Today you shall shut up for 5 hours. You won't speak or order at all. I must prepare for the time."

"Time?"

"Yes, it appears there is another demon in London."

Ciela started to sit up, but Sebastian took off his coat, and only in his vest and white shirt he laid atop Ciela.

"What the f-"

Sebastian covered her mouth. "Milady, if you don't rest for now I will make you become exhausted enough for tonight."

She stopped talking.

"Very good. Now, Milady, I will be back in 5 hours." With that he jumped out the window, the tea still sitting on the desk.

"W-what the hell was that? Did he just threaten me?" She rolled over and closed her eyes. But thoughts of Sebastian haunted her...

[AUTHORS NOTE] i changed her mark because some requested it stayed the same Pentagram. I just gave her the ability to hide it because she is a girl, c'mon! she needs to be able to put up her hair without people bugging her about her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciela/Sebastian Ch. 2

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian blocked the bullets shot at him, catching them gracefully in between his long fingers. Throwing them back, he hit each hired sniper. He jumped to the near tree limb, and made his way to the men.

"Hello. Sorry for the inconvenient timing of this, but you did shot first." He said smiling down to the group of corpses. He pulled the one man still breathing up to a sitting position. "So, may I inquire as to who hired you?"

"It...It..." The man gasped for breath, blood pouring from his shot through abdomen.

"I'm sorry sir, but I would like to know now." He started to tighten his grip around the man's neck.

"V-v...Verr-Verro!" He gasped out.

"Oh? Verro was killed." Sebastian replied. **_(A/N Verro died in my mind, so don't mind my way of killing him...what did I just type O.o)_**

"No...it's...verros...brother...he wants...the child of Phantomhive...the girl!" He choked.

"Thank you very much for the information. I shall use it and repay the Verros for their hired visitors." He then killed the man. "Good evening then."

Dusting his hands off, he made way towards the manor, through the thick trees.

*snap*

Turning to the sound Sebastian focused the dark. Living with Ciela allowed him to live in darkness as much as the light of day, allowing Sebastian to see the man watching him. "I would ask why you are here, but I don't know who you may be."

"Good evening." The man stepped out from the pure dark. He stood tall, like Sebastian and was dressed like an upstanding butler as well. He had black hair hinted with purple and thin rimmed glasses. His chalky skin set off his demon red eyes and thin lips. "I am Claude Faustus." He bowed slightly at the waist. "But I know who you are, Sebastian Michealis." Claude let Sebastian's last name roll off his tongue.

"Well, it was you now, wasn't it?" Sebastian said stepped round Claude. Claude also eyed Sebastian curiously, but didn't move. "I knew a demon had appeared on the grounds but for one in his contract?" Sebastian stopped before Claude's face. "What are you planning?"

"It is nothing. Pure curiosity, that of my master." Claude frowned.

"Alois Trancy." Sebastian mumbled. "Interesting life you are leading."

"My master wishes to know more of the young Earl."

"If he so wishes, send a letter or invitation or some type of communication of his own." Sebastian glared at him. "His butler will not do."

With that, Sebastian left. Watching him disappear in the dark, Claude finally showed emotion. He barred his teeth and growled.

**Celia's POV**

[7:00 AM]

Yawning, I opened my eyes to the sun rising. 'Ugh' was all I could think as I struggled to my feet.

"Damn Sebastian. All I could think was of him. Demons do disturb those in sleep." She struggled into her clothing after washing her face and brushing out her short locks.

She finally showed a sarcastic grin when she saw her reflection.

"At least I can dress myself." She said aloud. Turning to the door, she adjusted her dark green vest. "Sebastian, I require-"

"Yes, Milady?" He poked his perfect head in. His black hair fell in small parts near his eyes and nose.

"Hm" she snorted. "Punctual." She walked to the door and opened it completely. Outside of it, Sebastian stood straight and looked down at his mistress. Ciela raised her chin to look him in the eye. She frowned, and then continued to walk to her study. "Damn bloody tall demons." She muttered, along with many other names for Sebastian. Grinning, Sebastian followed her.

[Time Skip 6:07 PM]

Sebastian set the cup of tea before Ciela as she thumbed through papers and documents.

"Sebastian, what do you make of this?" She gracefully laid a photograph of a young girl before him. He leaned down and examined it carefully, and then looked as his mistress.

"She has similar features as you, Milady, and has the aura of nobility." Sebastian replied. He stood to his full height once again, and looked down at her. She was expecting him to say they looked similar, but he was right about the nobility.

"Eloisa Romans, a girl of noble birth. She was 15 when she went missing, and should now be almost 16. Her birthday is tomorrow. "She looked up at Sebastian. "We have to find her before the sun sets tomorrow. The kidnappers left a note saying she will die when she is 16 by the moon." She chuckled. "Quite the poetic threat, is it not?"

Sebastian was about to reply when he turned his head to the window. He looked back at her with an unworried look, but his eyes hinted at anger. "Milady, you have been working on this for a long while. Please, rest in your room."

"Sebastian, now I'm not sure what has happened to you but I will not retire already!" She slapped down her papers. Sebastian sighed.

"Milady..." he darkened his look and flashed his devil red eyes. "It's late." Ciela now understood. There was a threat, and she was just making it worse. She growled.

"Fine, take care of it, Sebastian." She removed herself from her desk and stayed clear of all windows. Once in her room, she heard a knock at the front door. 'Sh*t, Sebastian. Why do they keep coming?' she thought. She lay on her bed and for the first time in 4 years, she felt small, weak, and afraid.

**Sebastian POV**

'I can't believe the nerve of this man. 'Sebastian thought. He opened the door.

"Sebastian Michealis. We have a message for Lady Ciela Phantomhive." A letter was thrust towards Sebastian.

'Damn you, Claude Faustus' Sebastian thought, staring down the other demon outside his door.

**(A/N)**_ {AHHHHH! I have to go get dressed for my dinner tonight! Gyaaa. Hope you enjoy this quick chapter 2 Please review for new ideas. I was thinking of Alois hitting on Ciela and Sebastian breaking it up. Anyone? Anyone?}_


	3. Chapter 3

Ciela/Sebastian Ch. 3

_[A/N] I noticed I made the mistake of using (I) as though the reader was Ciela. I'm sorry I originally planned for the story to be that way but forgot to fix it after uploading the first chapter. I'm sorry if that confused any readers] _

Sebastian POV

The carriage ride was not very comfortable and all Sebastian could think of is why The Lord Trancy wished to meet Ciela. She sat in front of him, wearing a dark dark blue button up blazer with coat tails. The black vest underneath and the white shirt below that were perfectly ironed and fitted her shapely body enticingly. She also wore men's slacks and boots without any heel, except for the thick sole. She was still beautiful, and Sebastian planned to protect her at all costs from the man they were to meet.

Ciela flipped her perfect but short hair, showing the contract mark in her temple.

**_'_**_"Sebastian, read it." She had said the night before. She had taken the letter from Sebastian then handed it back noticing it wasn't from the queen. _

_"Yes, my lord." He had opened the letter, and read the utter nonsense inside. "My dear, dear Mistress Ciela Phantomhive, it is with great respect that we wish to have a visit of yourself to the Trancy Manor. I would like to personally congratulate you on the success of you company and your engagement plans with Sir Andrew Buckeny. We look forward to your visit on the 5th of May. Signed Alois Trancy." Sebastian had then lowered the paper and frowned._

_"Another young heir to a family fortune. And my age. Isn't that strange Sebastian?" She had asked, honestly worried. _

_"Dark blue and royal blue. Not the same color but similar indeed." Sebastian replies to her. She only frowned._

_"This may help. We found Eloisa Romans on the street and her memory was lost of the nights of her capture. Lord Trancy may know something, if not be included." Ciela muttered.__**'**_

Sebastian growled. 'What is Trancy up to?'

"Sebastian, don't stick too close to me. I may have to flirt to get close to this man's plans." Ciela said. All Sebastian could do was nod as he opened the carriage door and helped her out. 'I may not stick to you but I will indeed watch out for you'.

Ciela's POV

They pulled up to a large estate, and its large manor. Sebastian climbed out gracefully, and then turned to help Ciela. Gently, she took his gloved hand and stepped out. 'Since I don't wear dresses anymore, carriage rides are much more comfortable and easily boarded.' She thought, stepping to the ground.

A man, very much like Sebastian came out from the manor and greeted them. "Welcome, honored guests. Lord Alois Trancy is expecting you." He said, bowing at the waist. He had glasses that slid slightly down, and as he straightened his back, he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

Ciela noticed Sebastian tense up. Stepping forward, she watched him flinch. 'Strange demon. What is it…?' She looked at the butler who greeted them. _A man, very much like Sebastian. _Instantly, she also stiffened. The man walked down the path, and they followed.

"Sebastian? Is he…"

"Yes, Milady." Ciela fixed her posture and frowned. 'Another demon butler?'

"Well, this Trancy fellow is getting more and more interesting." Ciela muttered, following Claude into the house. She looked up, and noticed a Spider Web in the doorway. She looked discreetly at Sebastian, his face void of emotion though he had also seen it.

'A spider web….the mark left behind the case of missing girls.' Ciela clenched her fists.

xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx

_(A/N) Sorry about the short chapter, I've been having many personal problems. I promise the next chapter will be LONG LONG LOOOOOOOONG! And I'll take a request for ideas with were its going because I'm just writing this story by the seat of my pants. _

_Oh, also. If you can't seem to imagine Ciela's contract mark, I will try to draw the mark or make it on my friends face so you can get the idea. . . . Thank you and plz review_


	4. Chapter 4

Ciela/Sebastian Ch.4

I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANYONE! OK! Not like anyone was actually asking if I did, I was just clearing it up so I don't get copyright attacks. O_o

Ciela POV

_ 'A spider web….the mark left behind the case of missing girls.' _

The room was large and spacious. All the decorations around were dark blue, making Ciela feel strange. Her own dwelling was similar, but Midnight blue. She looked over to Sebastian, to see him also surveying the surroundings.

"The lord Transy waits in the drawing room." The butler known as Claude motioned to the stairs.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting, shall we?" Ciela allowed a small smirk as they climbed the stairs to a large spacious room.

Inside, a young boy with bright sunny blonde hair around 18 sat on a large velvet couch. He played with something in his hand. When he saw Ciela enter, his eyes flashed darkly, then he smiled brightly and spoke with a laugh in his voice. "Ahaha! Welcome!"

Ciela stopped, Sebastian at her side. They both felt uncomfortable in the strange manor. The sunny boy set what was in his hands down on the couch. Ciela noticed it was a small blue butterfly, clinging to a bluebell. 'A creature in his room…?' Ciela thought.

He came up to Ciela and took her hand. "You must be Lady Phantomhive; it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young women!" He spoke enthusiastically and kissed her hand. Ciela was a bit flustered.

"Um...th-The pleasures...all mine, Lord Transy." She dipped her head. Little did she notice herself, but Sebastian did as Alois leaned in a bit more to her, obviously intrigued.

Alois POV

The girl who walked in was short and had dark hair over her right eye. She wore a blank countenance, and Alois was entranced by her devilish yet angelic look. HE smirked at her attire, for it was men's clothing that held her body in a sinister way. Alois set down his butterfly, which he had torn the wings off earlier and danced to the girl.

"You must be Lady Phantomhive; it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young women!" He spoke enthusiastically and kissed her hand.

She squirmed a bit then replied back to him. She was a bit twisted in the tongue with her reply, which intrigued him. "Um...th-The pleasures...all mine, Lord Transy." She dipped her head. He leaned in and smiled, making her blush. She looked mad that she had blushed, but she kept her emotions well hidden. Alois chuckled.

"Welcome, to my manor. You may be wondering why I invited you over." She questioned her. She stood still like a statue, a blank stare like marble. 'No fun, she's emotionless…' Alois thought. "Well, the answer is I want to throw a party!" He clapped his hands. If he had still been 13, he would've started dancing right then and there but he bottled it up for the dance later.

"A….Party?" Ciela was still blank faced, but she looked up at her butler beside her. 'What a good looking Butler.' Alois thought. He walked up to Sebastian and cuddled at his side.

"Yes, a party. Maybe Claude can dance with your butler here. What wonderful fun we shall have!" Alois came over to Ciela and Leaned a bit over so they were face to face. "So, would you care to join me tonight?"

Ciela showed no emotion, and kept her hair over her eye. "I prefer business over parties…" She began to say no when she paused, thinking. "…but I will join you Lord Transy. Thank you for the courteous invite." She bowed her head again. Sebastian beside her smirked, lifting his chin up more. Claude entered the room then with refreshments. "Your Highness?" He asked. Alois stood straight and walked from Ciela, bored now.

"Fine." He flopped back on the couch, the butterfly beside him. He noticed the bug was dead, and frowned. "Claude…"

Ciela's POV

After Alois pulled from Ciela, she exhaled. He was to close for her comfort. He sat on the couch, and then spoke with his butler. He had seemed sad. While he spoke, she turned to Sebastian.

"Ignore me, but this should help us investigate the missing girls." Ciela said.

Sebastian didn't move a muscle but his eyes looked down at her. "I know."

"Sebastian, I want you to investigate the manor, and look at the guest list for tonight. If there are any girls at 13 inform me immediately."

"Milady, what about you?"

"I shall converse with Lord Transy."

Sebastian then turned to Ciela and motioned for the hallway. She nodded. "My Lord, I need to speak with my butler about tonight, I'll be in the hallway then." Before awaiting an answer she stepped out, Sebastian on her heals.

"What did you say you would do with Lord Transy?" Sebastian asked. This caused Ciela to pause. Sebastian could hear everything; he wasn't asking to actually know.

"I said I would converse with..." Sebastian cut her off but slapping a gloved hand on the wall behind her. She leaned back against the wall, Sebastian's arm to her left blocking her view of the door to Alois.

"To Alois it will not be conversing, milady." He growled in her ear. She swallowed and bends her head down, trying to avoid the fact that Sebastian's face was right beside hers.

"What would he think? And why would I care. I just want you to investigate." She flinched as he pulled back and held a strand of her hair.

"That boy, Alois Transy, knows how to take advantage." He pulled her hair, and Ciela leaned into it so it wouldn't hurt as much. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her when she came close and smiled down at her, in his demon way. "Just take care to keep away from touching him or complimenting him. Not only would he make me jealous..." Sebastian put his lips to her ear. She closed her eyes, scared at what her butler would do. "But I would be very unhappy at losing your innocence." He released her abruptly and walked off, opening and holding the door for her. Her face was bright red as she tried to regain her composure. 'Bloody demon, he just doesn't want Alois to muddle my soul.' She thought entering the room to a bright haired boy and an emotionless demon butler.

Alois's POV

She came back in, and Alois was waiting. Once she entered the room, he ordered Claude to his side.

"Lady Ciela, may I ask if you will allow your butler…"

"Actually, my butler is off duty at the moment." As she said this Sebastian left the room.

"How wonderful, because so is mine." Alois pointed at the door, and Claude left. 'She's all mine...' He thought. He had developed an interest in her strange way. As the two butlers left, Alois noticed Ciela close her eyes. She looked pained, and then a look of relief swept over her. Opening her eyes, she tucked her hair behind her ear, showing a bright blue right eye next to her normal blue left eye. Alois blinked, focusing her eyes. Yes, they were different colors but only slightly.

"I'm sorry if my eye bothers you…" She mumbled.

"Oh, no it doesn't. I'm happy I can finally see your eyes." He stepped to her and took her hand, then led her to the desk. She leaned against it, as he sat down behind it.

Ciela POV

He led her to the desk. Her eye felt normal now. She had closed her eyes and focused on hiding the mark. It was painful but relief overcame her once it was gone. She knew every time she tried to hide it, Sebastian was hurt.' But he could live with it for a while, right?' She thought, leaning against the oak desk.

"So, Alois. Let's talk." She said gently.

"Talk?" Alois laughed playfully. He seemed so at ease.

"Yes, like what do you like? How long have you been the Lord Transy?"

"I like Tango music and dancing, and girls…" He leaned toward her over the desktop and caressed her hair "...with dark hair." 'Dark hair, all the girls who went missing had dark hair colors.' She thought, ignoring his hand.

"Oh? That's nice. So…" She needed to bring up something about little girls. "Do you know anything about people trafficking?"

He looked at her weird. "What?"

"My butler, his um…" She thought for a minute. "His old master was in human trafficking. I'm trying to end trafficking."

"Oh." Trancy laughed. Feeling rather annoyed that this was going nowhere, Ciela walked around to Alois's side of the desk.

"So, are you engaged to anyone?" She asked, flipping her hair. 'Ugh, this is SO STUPID!' she mentally cursed herself.

Alois raised an eyebrow. He had a devilish smile now. 'Crap, Phantomhive…..you idiot.' "No, how about you?"

"Yeah, this fool named Andrew." She exhaled. "I wish I wasn't. He just isn't my type." She said looking Alois up and down. 'Why am I being so flirtatious? This isn't going anywhere!' She thought.

"Am I your type?" Alois chuckled. He stood and came to her. 'I have to get him to trust me' Ciela thought.

"Hmmm….Maybe. Not sure yet." She smiled wickedly while biting her lower lip. "Anyway, I'm going to find my butler. If you'll excuse me please." She brushed her hair back into place, the mark searing back into her right eye.

"Alright. Please, make yourself at home."

Sebastian's POV

The pain subsided from Sebastian. "Her marks back. Finally." He mumbled. "Even the drawers are dusted..." He said.

"Yes, we take care to clean every surface here at the home of Trancy." Claude said from the door behind him...

[I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!I'm having writers block and i don't know why! Gyaaaaaa! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooooo sorry! I'll update in a fortnight! (14 days) SO hold your horsed. Ill write all week so i have good crap to publish on Monday the 10th maybe. Maybe the 3rd idk]


	5. Chapter 5 and End

Ciela and Alois stayed in the room, talking. Sebastian and Claude carried on with upholding each others house. Honestly, it just ended. Ciela didn't get anywhere...and Sebastian wished he had taken her before she fell for Trancy.

{A/N sorry but im ditching this story. I hadn't thought this story through and i've lost all motivation. I'm currently on a roll with another story that i will post because i have written a lot already and feeling confident with it. ANyway, Im sorry for wasting your time. I leave the rest to your amazing imagination. and thank you

1)

2)Bella-san

for your comments that i got to reading. Thank you for paying attention to the story and im sorry about leaving it. Anyway, later ma MOFOS! :) }


End file.
